London Secrets
by Serena-17
Summary: Raised by wealthy parents, Serena Johnson is ready to dive headlong into her first London Season, but everything changes when she meets A handsome 21 year old Harry Potter. Love, hate, danger, all part of London's Secrets. Please R/R(no flames please.)


Author's Note: This story combines my two favorite kinds of books, Historial fiction and of course Harry Potter. There's no magic sorry, it's a love story. One more thing, Serena Johnson is my character. I created her. Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the Johnson's are mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Mother's Pain, a Mother's Blessing  
  
September 1800  
A young woman, no younger than eighteen, runs threw the dark, cold streets of London. Her mouth was dry and her face stained with tears of what she had to do. Tears a mother cries when she is about to give up her child, to save them from the misery and pain they had to go threw. She held a small bundle in her arms as she continued to run. The woman finally entered Mayfair and stopped at a very large brick house. She looked at the house, then at the bundle wiggling softly in her arms. Her three-month-old baby girl was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The mother gently touched her daughter's soft cheek and started crying. It was the hardest thing she would ever do, to give up her one and only daughter, but she had to, for her safety. This couple would take her in and protect her from the evils of the world. They will be good to her. They will love her. The woman took out a letter from her overcoat and gently pinned it on the thin, brown blanket that was keeping her daughter warm. She was about to climb the steps leading to the door, when the baby girl started to cry. The mother calmed her daughter. "Do not cry my precious Serena. You will have a better life here with the Johnsons. They will love you as much as I do." Baby Serena stopped crying at the sound of her mother's voice and cooed softly. The woman smiled and began singing a lullaby. Soon the baby girl's sparkling brown eyes grew heavy and she slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. The woman kissed her child and placed her by the door. She rang the doorbell and rushed behind a tree watching Serena, hoping someone would answer. Finally the door opened and a butler came out. Seeing the sleeping baby on the doorstep, he gently picked her up and took her in the house. The mother smiled. Her daughter was safe now. "Goodbye my precious Serena, we'll meet again one day. I love you." The woman blew a kiss and ran out once again into the dark streets.  
  
John and Malory Johnson were lounging in the sitting room when their butler, Charles walked in bowing slightly. John looked up from his paper. "Who was at the door Charles?" "No one sir," the butler replied. "But I found this baby on the doorstep." John and Malory stood up. "Baby." The couple walked over to their butler and sure enough, he was holding a sleeping baby girl. John was shocked. "My word!" John's sudden outburst had awoken the baby and she started to cry. Malory took the girl from Charles and started gently rocking her. "Shh, it's alright, it's alright. You're safe here." The baby girl stopped crying at the sound of Malory's soft kind voice and cooed softly. Malory touched the baby's soft cheek and smiled. She had always wanted children, but a childhood sickness left her unable to have any. But now, maybe this was her chance, to be a mother. The lord has given me a chance to be a mother. "Oh John can't you see, this beautiful baby girl was sent to us. Let's keep her." John looked at the little girl and then his wife. "You know she won't be ours Malory." "I don't care John. She needs us." John saw the letter pinned to the blanket and slowly read it. "Hmm, the mother wants us to take care of her. She knows we can't have children of our own and we will give her a better life." He looked up at his wife holding the baby girl. He had never seen her so happy. And he wanted very much to be a father. Maybe she was sent from God for us to care for her. John touched the baby's cheek. "We'll raise her as if she were our own." Malory smiled. "Oh John." She kissed her husband and looked at the baby girl once more. "Does she have a name?" John read the letter again. "Yes, it says her name is Serenity." Malory smiled. "Then Serenity Ann Johnson shall be her name." John smiled and kissed his lovely wife. "Now that nursery we decorated can be put to good use." John and Malory walked upstairs to dress Serena and to put her to bed. They had finally been given someone to love and protect and they thanked God everyday of their lives for giving them what they always had wanted, a child. 


End file.
